Collisions between aircraft and birds can result in severe damage to the aircraft. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a system for directing birds in flight onto a flight path away from colliding with the aircraft. Because birds can detect some radio waves, it would be a benefit to have a bird collision avoidance system that included a mechanism for generating a cone shaped radio wave in front of the plane to deflect the flight path of any birds away from the plane such that a collision is avoided between the birds and the aircraft.